fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początki
'Początki '''to pierwszy tom z sagi Kroniki Fairy Tail. Ukazał się czwartego lipca 2014 roku. Rozdziały Rozdział I - Podróż przez Mroczny Las Miasto Tanesville. Z budynku szkolnego wyszedł trzynastoletni chłopak, Luke. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby jabłko i zaczął szybko jeść. Po chwili zaczął biec w kierunku ogromnej wieży. Tuż przed wejściem do tej wieży znajdował się jego dom. Odrazu wszedł do swojego pokoju i otworzył szafę. Wyjął wszystkie potrzebne ubrania i schował je do torby. Zszedł do kuchni i włożył do pudełka parę kanapek, kiełbaski oraz warzywa. Spakował napoje i zabrał się za pisanie listu pożegnalnego. Od zawsze mieszkał z ciotką. Jego mama zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec dawno zaginął. ''Ciociu, nie miałem nigdy okazji poznać mojego ojca. Postanowiłem odejść. Nie piszę Ci gdzie i dlaczego. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz.... Zostawiam Ci złoty wisiorek mamy. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze Cię zobaczę. Do zobaczenia. Otworzył okno i wyjrzał z nie. Jego ciocia już wracała. Wszedł znów do swojego pokoju, otworzył okno i zszedł po rynnie. ---- Minęły godziny, aż Luke dotarł do Mrocznego Lasu. Zatrzymał się pod dużym dębem, wyjął pudełko z jedzeniem i zaczął pochłaniać kanapki. Oblał się swoją wodą i ruszył dalej. - Mroczny Las... Najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce we Fiore. Muszę jakoś przejść przez ten las. Dalej znajdę most i dojdę do Krokus. - pomyślał i ściął krzaki. W lesie było bardzo ciemno. Chłopak słyszał krzyki i wrzaski, chociaż jest to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni. Szedł po woli i ostrożnie. - Można z ostrożna? Można... - szepnął Blaze i szedł przed siebie. Po chwili wyskoczył na niego ogromny wilk. - Aaaa! Król Wilków! - krzyknął chłopak i zranił potwora w oko. Wilczur zalał się krwią i jęknął z bólu. Luke cognął się i wyjął przed siebie drugi miecz. - Odejdź, precz! - krzyknął i korzystając z okazji ominął wilka i zmierzył ku wujściu. Po chwili usłyszał wycie i kroki potwora. Schował się w krzakach, próbował się uspokoić i uciszyć swój oddech, jednak strach go kontrolował. Wilk już na niego wskoczył, aż zaatakował go smok. Był ogromny. - Zostaw chłopaka, Królu Wilków! Teraz moja kolej! Wilk warknął i odszedł. - Nic Ci nie jest chłopcze? - Nie zbliżaj się! Mam sztylet i nie zawacham się go użyć! - krzyknął Blaze i się cofnął. - Spokojnie, nie zjem Cię. Jestem Scarr, a ty? - Jestem L-luke, Luke Blaze. Pochodze z Tanesville i uciekłem z domu by zostać członkiem gildii Fairy Tail. - Serio? Jesteś za słaby. - Jak to za słaby? - Nie masz żadnych mocy? W ogóle wiesz, że istnieje Magia? - Pewnie, że wiem! Dlatego chcę się niej nauczyć! - Mógłbym Ci pomóc... Akurat tak się składa, że stosuję pewną magię. Chodzi mi o Magię Szkarłatnego Zabójcy Smoków. Pozwala ona na manipulowanie i tworzenie ognia. - Serio? No cóż... Ja już będe odchodził. Na razie. - Zaczekaj... Nie zostawię Cię tutaj na pastwę losu. Jest tutaj niebezpiecznie i z pewnością potwory mogłyby Cię zabić. - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Mieszkam tu od lat. Wskakuj, zabiorę Cię do mojej jaskini. - Masz jaskinię? - Tak. Jaskinię w której jest pełno kamieni szlachetnych. Mółbym Ci niektóre dać. - Przydałyby się. Rozmieniłbym je i kupił za pieniądze jedzenie i jakiś pokój w hotelu. - Chcesz bym nauczył Cię tej magii? - No pewnie! Kiedy? - Od jutra. - Jasne. Rozdział II - Po trzech miesiącach... (mini rozdział) Luke przez ostatnie trzy miesiące ćwiczył pod nadzorem Scarra. Codziennie od rana ćwiczył równowagi i desycypliny. Robił pompki, przysiady, pompki na jednej ręce, podciągania i inne ćwiczenia i wszystkie przyniosły rezultaty. Luke już nie był cherlawy, wręcz przcwinie - pojawiły mu się nieco mięśnie. Usiadł jak to zwykle pod wielkim dębem i napił się wody. - Możemy zrobić przerwę? - zapytał smoka. - Aleź oczywiście... Po treningu. - Co? Czło, znaczy smoku. Ja już nie daję rady. Codziennie tak trenujemy. Możesz na chcwilę dać mi odpocząć? - Chciałeś tego, Luke. Wstawaj... - Ale! - Wstawaj! - przerwał Luke'owi Scarr złapał go łapami za ramiona i przeniósł koło ogromnej skały. Zrobił krąg ognia i wylądował. - Dotknij ogień. - Mam dotknąć ogień? Pf... - Dotknij ten ogień! - krzyknął Scarr. Luke wyciągnął dłoń i powoli podszedł do płomieni. Kiedy jego ręka stanęła w ogniu, nic nie poczuł. - Ej! Udało mi się! Nic nie czuję, jest tylko troszkę ciepły. Hah, na palcach mam łuski, Scarr, udało mi się! - I widzisz? Ciężka praca, ciężka praca i jeszcze raz cięzka praca. - No to jestem gotowy by dołączyć do Fairy Tail... Rozdział III - W Fairy Tail Luke ubrał się, wziął torbę i spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Zeskoczył z kryształowych schodów do Scarra. Smok jeszcze spał. Chłopak wyłamał kawałek rubinu i rzucił nim w istotę. Scarr rozejrzał się i odwrócił w drugą stronę. - Która godzina? - zapytał. - W pół do czwartej. Dobra pora żebyśmy polecieli do Krokusa. - O czwartej nad ranem zrywasz się by lecieć do miasta? Przcież możesz to równie dobrze sam zrobić. - Tak, ale mi się nie chce iść. Te nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa przez te Twoje treningi, ale dzięki. - Dobrze. Spakowałeś wszystkie swoje rzeczy? - Taaak. W plecaku mam wszystko co potrzebne. - Ale z Krokus do jaskini jest 45 kilometrów. Uwiniemy się w mniej niż godzinę. ---- Scarr i Luke lecieli już od dwudziestu minut. Blaze śpiewał jakąś piosenkę, a smok go uciszał. - Możesz się już zamknąć? - Ziomek, co jesteś taki drętwy, wyluzuj. - Mam być wyluzowany? Mam być wyluzowany, tak? Przecież ty fałszujesz jak cholera! To szło tak... - Dobra już Ty lepiej nie śpiewaj, ok? ---- Miasto Krokus. Stolica królestwa Fiore i miasto gdzie swoją siedzibę ma Gildia Fairy Tail. Dzieją się tam ponoć niesłychane rzeczy, ale to potem. Luke wszedł go budynku trzymając swój wisiorek, mówiąc do niego: - Wooow, szkoda, że teraz tego niewidzisz Scarr. - Domyślał się, że jest fajnie. - No raczej... Em, sorki, ale... - Luke podszedł do starszego o conajmniej trzy lata chłopaka, ale ten odszedł. Luke wkońcu rzucił torbę na podłogę i krzyknął: - Hej! Któryś z was widział tutaj Makarova? Pytam się! - Tutaj, chłopaku! - krzyknął mały człowieczek w dziwacznej czapce. - O witaj. Chciałbym dołączyć do tej gildii, mogę? - Nie. - Co? Czemu nie? - Sam krzyk tutaj kolego nie wystarczy. - Oooo, myślisz, że przyszedłem tutaj na, że tak powiem pałę? - No ba... Luke się odwrócił i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął pięść i z całej siły walną nią w twarz Makarova. - Ałaaaa! - krzyknął spadając z lady. - Co to miało być? - zdziwił się przylepiając sobie plaster. - Macie może ogień? - zapytał Luke. - To ty palisz? - Boże, daj mi jakąś zapałkę, albo coś. Makarov podał mu zapałkę. Chłopak włożył zapaloną do ust. Średni... - Oooo! - krzyknął Makarov. - A więc to tak?! - A więc to tak. - powiedział Blaze siadając. - To jak, mogę dołączyć do tej gildii czy nie? - Ech... Chodź ze mną... - Karzełek zeskoczył z lady i podreptał do pokoju. Wyjął z szuflady jakiś przedmiot i położył go na stole. - Masz, możesz sobie zrobić symbol. - O dzięki Ci bardzo, Makarov. - rzekł Luke łapiąc za przedmiot. Symbol gildii umieścił po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej. - To ja sobie pochodzę bo budynku. ---- Luke parę godzin później siedział sam pod ogromnym oknem pijąc wodę. Nagle na jego stoliku znalazł się pewien granatowowłosy chłopak. - Ej, koleś! - krzyknął Luke. - Mółbyś zejść? - Sory, koleś! Nie widzisz, że tutaj cierpię? - Luke spojrzał się lewo i zobaczył czarnowłosego chłopaka miotającego karmazynowym ogniem. - Gray nie wkurzaj mnie! - Bo co? - Bo wiesz co! - Oarnijcie się obaj! - krzyknął różowowłosy chłopak, a po chwili dostał kopniaka od czarnowłosego. - Natsu, nie wtrącaj się, chcę go pokonać. - Bo pan Dorian chcę znów dostać łomot! - krzyknął Gray schodząc z ławki. Dzięki pewnej magii, wyczarował miecz. - Wiesz, że Ci go stopię? - Boże, co się tu dzieje... - szepnął Luke i łyknął trochę wody. Parę minut tak się nawalali, aż wkońcu Natsu wylądował na Luke'u. Wkużony kopnął go i rzucil nim na parę metrów. - Czy ten gościu rzucił Natsu? - I kurczę innymi rzucę. Weźcie się ogarnijcie, dobra? - Bo co? - Bo to! - krzyknął Luke i ogniem odepchnął Graya. - Kurde, niezły jest, hehe. Natsu, Dorian i Gray wybuchnęli śmiechem. - O co wam chodzi? - Sory, że sięna ciebie rzuciłem. My tak zawsze. Jestem Gray Fullbuster. To Dorian Ruekai i Natsu Dragneel. - Yo, nieznajomy magu ognia. - Cześć. Jestem Luke z Townsville, jestem magiem od niedawna. - To tak samo jak my. Chodź z nami do naszego pokoju. - Ok. ---- Parę godzin później czterej chłopcy byli dla siebie jak bracia. Żartowali razem i jak to oni - podrywali. Luke mógł od tego momentu mieszkać razem z nimi w pokoju. Rozdział IV Rozdział V (Ostatni) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania użytkownika Luke627 Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Luke627